selfconfidence medication
by vampireknight21
Summary: hinata got a new medication made in konoha. she takes it & disaster is unleashed!will poor naruto survive?
1. new medication

self-confidence pills

ch.1 new medication

I do not own anything of naruto.

It was a new day in konoha. Hinata was walking down the streets of konoha as she saw naruto. she was thinking about saying hi but as soon as she got too him her face became deep red as she said "h-h-hi n-n-naruto." then all of a sudden before naruto said hi she fainted."hinata, hinata wake up!

As hinata was waking up she found herself on a bed. neji & naruto where near the bed talking. She could hear them."I did not do anything too her she fainted!"naruto said too neji."sure she did..." neji said too naruto. hinata then slowly sat up still blushing deep red. Neji saw hinata waking up & gave her a green bottle with pills. then she said" what dose this do?" then neji said it was a new medication that the konoha nurses made. She was confused by it. she did not know what it would do. So she asked neji"what do these pills do?"then neji said it would give her self-confidence & it would cure her studering for 4 hours. with that neji & naruto left.

Later around 10 p.m.

Hinata got out of the hospital & went home. it was getting late so she decided too hurry with the pills in her pocket. she had thought about if the pills would work so she decided too take them once she got in her house. By the time she got there it was 10:11p.m. Before she went too bed she got a glass of water too drink the pills. After she swallowed them she felt wired. Then she lost control of her body & jumped out of the window in search for naruto. At narutos house he was asleep in his bed when he heard a strange noise. he quickly got dressed & went out of the door too see what it was. Then as soon he was outside some one hit him on the head with a metal thing & knocked naruto out.

Soon he woke up & tried go move but was chained too the wall. then he said "what the hell is this!!!!" as soon as he said that a shadowy figure appeared & said"this is nothing but it might hurt at first..." then he noticed he had no clothes & was suddenly turned around. His face was on the wall as he cursed loudly then something was shoved up his butt. he screamed in pain but realized he was underground then he asked was they where going too do with him. The shadowy figure said " im going too shove various thing up your butt & the first one was a stick"naruto was in a lot of pain & felt another thing shoved in. he sonly blacked out & when he awoke he was on his bed, his butt hurt,and there was a note saying that they will be back. Naruto quickly sprang up & started building a barrier & got a journal too wright in every night this was going too be a heck of a week(a.k.a. there are only 7 chapters including this one) he ate ramen then hid in the closet for the rest of the day

this is a short chap because I have no ideas on what too write on-_-* I will try too write longer.u can give me ideas plz i need them!!!!!


	2. it' strikes at 10:00pm

Self-confidence pills

ch.2 'it' strikes at 10:00p.m.

It was around 10:00p.m. Naruto was still im his closet filled with ramen (ramen lifetime supply closet)

he thought that it wouldn't attack him so he got up( he was sitting eating ramen) & went outside . As soon as he steeped out he was hit in the head...he thought 'omg im going too die T_T'('words' is thinking)he awoke chained up in thee same place. he cursed loudly & no one heard him then the shadowy figure appeared. He was in shock. the shadowy figure was..... hinata!naruto thought it couldn't be. hinata was gentile & not aggressive. so he said"hinata what are u doing here?" there was no response she just said 1 word."rape." naruto was in even more shock! It was hinata!he started yelling then the rape started.1 hour later hinata thought 'no! I'm running out of time!'(remember 4 hr. only)so she quickly unchained the naked blacked out naruto & grabed him & went off. luckly no one was awake. It was arroung1:00p.m.'1 hour left.' hinata thought. so she used the chains she brought with her(yes she did unchain him,rip the chains out of the wall , & bring them with her)too rechain naruto chain the chains to the ground & super gued then too the cround."there" she said & ran off to her home & went too sleep.

The next morning naruto woke up he couldn't move a lot of ppl where watching him,some filming it. after a hour or so all filmers said "too youtube!!!!!!!!!!"he wondered why then he felt a breeze he looked down too find he was naked."omg how did I get here!!!!!!"sasuke happened too pass by .when he saw naruto he lol'ed,rofl'ed,lmao'ed then literally died from laughing. Then pretty much every nartuo character(even akatsuki) passed by. the boy's nearly died from laughing,but the girl beat the living **** out of him. It was getting late then he found a note 'oh great like I need more beatings' he thought the note said"i will bring extras with me you are all mine*evil laugh*cya at 10:00p.m.

Naruto thought how to get free but found out it was not any ordinary super glue it was ninja glue!!!!!(traps any ninja)he cursed all day.

How was that the humiliation was a reviewer:D thanks too all reviewers!!!!!!

but still plz give me ideas I have a bad writers block. I might be creating a dare show( has bin done millions of times-_-*)so plz give me your soul! Not soul ideas I mean ideas! Also give me your opinion for the dare show!YAY second upload today woot!!!!1


	3. victory is mine!

Self-confidence medication

ch.3 torture & humiliation

as soon as naruto was done being humiliated hinata walked over too him took of the ninja glue & took him too the underground cave. Naruto woke up in the cave but this time not chained but still naked."where are you hin-" he was cut off by hinata knocking him out cold( harsh I know) as naruto woke up he now WAS chained & still naked he got ready for the rape but there was no rape. hinata what writing something of a wight board. As soon as she was done it said"TODAYS LESSON: TORTURING by:hinata. Naruto thought he was going too die. then hinata appearer & did some hand signs all of a sudden 100 other hinata appeared. Naruto did not believe it! It was shadow clone jutsu! Hinata learned it!the he some how lost the chaines & was dragged by 2 hinatas to the torturing chamber. there where screams coming from it once they got out the real hinata gave naruto some grape juice. in a blink of a eye naruto fainted & hinata picked up the grape juice & pealed the g off too reveal rape juice. She smiled evilly & jumped on top of naruto once naruto woke up he was in a therapist he sighed in relief & sad who is the therapist hinata said"your so silly naruto you read it wrong therapist+ space = the rapist. naruto stood in shock as hinata said"now let me tend to my patient..." suddenly there where screaming from the chamber.

The real hinata was out side & said "victory!!!!now he is mine forever muahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she took some more pills so it would last more. then she released the shadow clones so only naruto was left. Then she said "long metal stick or short wood stick?" naruto fainted 'is this really hinata?!'naruto was able too rest until 10:00p.m.

Third upload today woot :D I need Ideas or it will be short & crummy:(


	4. traped!

Self-confidence medication

ch.4 trapped!

I do not own naruto in any way, shape, or form

naruto woke up in hopes too be in his bed but instead was still in the under ground cave. he needed too escape! So he had until 10p.m. Too make a plan he thought 'what made hinata do this too him?' he noticed it was getting late so he had too hurry. He used all of his strength too break the canes. he was free...NOT! After the canes broke 10 hinata appeared & knocked him out. Now instead of canes he was in a cage with a tiger!(i get random ideas)he quickly charged his rasengan but was drained of all his energy & passed out. he was in a dark room. Suddenly a bright light appeared & then about 5 hinata tied him too a chair & left. Then a plasma TV appeared in front of him then Dora the explorer showed from 10p.m. Too 1 p.m.(marathon)then Barny the dinosaur appeared & made narutos eyes bleed. Unable too see some 1 picked him up & took him too his house & left. he awoken his bed"finally freedom!"he said as he built a bigger fortress & his in the 10 p.m. He started writing in his journal(yes the one he bought). He wrote"i don't know how much longer I can survive . Whats that noise. Oh no its hinata!!! if some one finds this plz help meeeeeeeeeee!omg she has me. Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

reviwev ideas plz do it plz they will be short & crummy if u dont!

I also want too ask ppl if I should change it too a M review your thought plz! 3 ch left im thinking of starting a dare show review your ideas plz!!!


	5. thinking!

Self-confidence medication

ch/6 thinking

hinata burst down the closet door & knocked out naruto at the same time. She quickly grabs the knocked out naruto & took him too her layer. As naruto woke up he started thinking,'What makes hinata do this!?'.he suddenly got it. The pills!' I must get rid of the pills too escape!so he thought of a plan too take the pills from & he fell too the plasma TV room. He tried too close his eyes but found out they where taped!then a 3 ½ hour Dora show & Barny show appeared & he screamed while hinata waited out side. she waited & eventually fell asleep. after the show naruto tried too break free but couldn't then all the other hinata appeared & dragged him off into the torturing chamber. he screamed all night & when the clones wore off he escaped & managed too see the real hinata sleeping then he thought' time for my plan'

how was that chapter? Review plz , tell me your ideas there are only 2 chapters left! Review if I should make a naruto dare show!!!!! review!!!!

next chapter: ch.7 the plan!


End file.
